Happy Anniversary
by aej1085
Summary: How can Naruto and Sakura celebrate an anniversary when they're not even together? Naruto knows how. A Naruto/Sakura oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Happy Anniversary **

Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stumbled down the hallway as the knocking from the door grew louder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," She mumbled. She quickened her pace hoping her parents wouldn't be woken up by the noise.

Sakura opened the door quietly and blinked in surprise at the person on the other side.

"Naruto?"

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" He gave her a foxy grin.

Her surprise quickly turned to anger when the blonde gave no reason for his early morning visit. "Naruto do you have any idea what time it is?! What are you doing here?"

He gave her no answer. Instead he pulled something out from behind his back and held it out to her. It was a single red rose.

Sakura made no move to take it from his outstretched hand. She just stared at the flower trying to make sense of his strange behavior. Not that she would ever call anything Naruto did normal, but even for him this was odd.

Naruto realizing that she wasn't going to take the flower from him closed the distance between the two. He took her hand and placed the flower into her palm. Before she could blink he returned to his original position a few feet away from her. Her hand closed around the stem of the rose. She fingered the softness of the petals an unconscious smile gracing her lips.

"Happy Anniversary Sakura-chan!"

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice, the smile gone from her face replaced by a look of confusion. "Naruto what are you talking about?"

"Today's our anniversary," He answered matter-of-factly.

"We're not dating idiot."

He didn't say anything just continued smiling at her.

The pink haired beauty could feel her anger rising. Not only had the idiot woken her up early, but he was acting so strange. Tired of dancing around in circles, she decided to take things into her own hands. Sakura walked over to where Naruto was standing and stopped inches from him. She could hear his breathing quicken as she brought her face closer to his. Their noses were almost touching when she stopped. She noticed with a grin that his eyes were closed and his lips puckered in anticipation.

"Naruto," she whispered.

His eyes blinked open in surprise, "Sakura-ch-" He was cut off when Sakura's fist met his stomach. Naruto staggered back and groaned in pain.

"Don't wake me up this early again," Sakura said with a smirk before turning around and walking back to her house.

"It's not nice to hit people on their anniversary," he grunted out. Sakura turned around fire in her eyes only to find the blonde had disappeared. With narrowed eyes she searched for any sign of him. Coming up empty she continued walking back to the house. When she opened the front door she was met with the questioning eyes of her parents.

"Did I wake you guys? Sorry." She quickly closed the door behind her and started walking back to her room.

"Sakura?" Her body tensed at the sound of her father's voice and she stopped but did not turn around. "Who was at the door?"

"Oh…um that was…it was…Naruto." She winced as she stumbled over her words.

"Naruto? What in the world was he doing here this early?"

Sakura plastered the biggest smile on her face she could muster as she turned around to face her parents. "It was nothing important." She pretended to yawn. "I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go back bed for a couple of hours." Hoping that would be enough to please them she turned around once again and started walking back to her room.

"Sakura is that a rose in your hand?" Sakura could hear the laughter in her mother's voice. She looked down at the forgotten rose still clutched in her right hand.

"It's not-t-t wh-at-at you think-k-k." She stuttered.

"Happy anniversary Sakura-chan." Her father mimicked Naruto's words from earlier.

Sakura turned around horrified. Both of her parents wore matching grins. She felt her blood run cold. They had known the entire time. Not being able to stand their smug expressions she quickly turned on her heel and stalked off to her room. She slammed the door behind her. "When I get my hands on him…" she growled in frustration falling back onto her bed. She glared at the rose she had yet to let go of, but her gaze soften as the image of a blue eyed, fair haired young man appeared in her mind. She gently placed the flower on the nightstand beside her bed before turning on her stomach and screaming into her pillow. Feeling a little better she pulled the covers around her and closed her eyes. Willing sleep to quickly claim her so she could stop wondering why part of her wished today had been their anniversary.

-------

Sakura walked through the village in a daze. She had not been able to get back to sleep after Naruto's early morning visit. Her parents said nothing to her when she came to the breakfast table much earlier than usual. She did catch the look that passed between the two as she ate her breakfast. Too tired to confront them about it, she quickly finished her breakfast and ran out the door. She was on her way to the Hokage Tower hoping that she could find something to do to keep her thoughts from straying to Naruto.

"Forehead!"

Sakura groaned. There was only one person who called her that. "Ino-pig, " she turned to see the blonde coming up behind her.

"Geez Forehead you look awful," Ino said with a smirk.

"Shut up Pig. I'm not in the mood." Sakura started walking away leaving a bewildered Ino behind.

Ino caught up to her, her tone serious, "What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura sighed. She hadn't meant to snap like that. "I'm sorry Ino. It's just-"

"Naruto."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Ino wondering how she had known the source of her distraction, but the blonde's gaze was turned away from her looking at something in the distance.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura felt her heart stop at the sound of her teammate's loud voice. And there he was twenty feet away from them, waving excitedly. She heard Ino snort beside her and she felt her fists clench at her sides. She was going to kill him. Oblivious to the kunoichi's murderous thoughts, Naruto continued waving happily. Sakura was puzzled when he made no move to get any closer to them. When she saw him began to open his mouth she knew what was coming next. "Oh please no," she whispered, but it was too late.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura felt the blood rush to her face as all the villagers turned to look at her.

"So Forehead, you and Naruto. How long has this been going on?" Ino was barely able to contain her glee as her friends blush deepened.

"Shut up Pig!" Sakura growled. She could hear the villager's whispers around her, but her gaze didn't leave her blonde haired teammate. The idiot continued to grin as if he had no idea how much he had just embarrassed her.

"Naruto," Naruto's smile faltered as he noticed the deadly intent in the girl's eyes. "Come over here so I can properly thank you." A chill ran down his spine as he heard the crack of her knuckles.

He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Just seeing your beautiful face is thanks enough." He started backing up hoping to put more distance between himself and Sakura's painful fist.

"NARUTO!"

Ino watched in amusement as Sakura took off after the blonde. "Young love," she said with a chuckle and continued on her way to the flower shop.

-------

Sakura was panting as she made her way up the stairs of the Hokage Tower. She had chased Naruto through the entire village before she had completely lost sight of him. She even went back to check his favorite spots in hopes that he had slipped up. She dragged herself to the door and opened it slowly. Five pairs of eyes turned at her entrance.

"Sakura you're late!" Sakura winced at the anger in Tsunade's voice. Shizune who was standing beside the desk holding Ton Ton, smiled at the exhausted girl. Shikamaru, Tenten, and Lee who were being briefed on a mission before Sakura interrupted looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry Shishou. It was-"

"It was my fault." Sakura eyes widened at the sound of his voice. She quickly turned around to come face to face with a grinning Naruto.

"How…you were…chased…when…" Naruto grin grew bigger at the rare site of a baffled Sakura. He turned his gaze to an annoyed Tsunade, "It's my fault Sakura's late. Today's our anniversary," he tried not to laugh when he heard Sakura gasp. "And I wanted to surprise her. I didn't mean to make her so late. We were having some much fun," He snuck a quick look at Sakura whose face was growing redder by the minute. "I guess I lost track of time." As he finished he heard a snort that he had a sneaking suspicion came from Shizune. He could feel Sakura's glare on him, but he refused to look at her. Instead he did his best to look apologetically at Tsunade.

The busty, blonde sighed, "Alright just don't let it happen again."

"Shishou you can't seriously believe-" Sakura started, but Naruto cut her off. "We'll do our best, but you know how thorough Sakura is when it comes to completing a task. Once she gets started there's nothing stopping her."

"Naruto!" If looks could kill, Naruto thought gulping. Maybe he had taken it too far, but getting under Sakura's skin was so much fun. He started backing up into the doorway as Sakura advanced towards him.

"Sakura!" Sakura stopped at Tsunade's voice, but she did not turn around. "You can spend time with your boyfriend after you're done with your work. You're needed at the hospital." Sakura's eyes narrowed at the smirk on Naruto's face. "Yes, Shishou," she managed through gritted teeth.

"See you later tonight Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a wink before walking out the door.

Five pairs of eyes stared at the visibly shaking form of the pink haired beauty.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said trying, more successfully than the others, to keep from laughing.

-------

Sakura was scowling as she left the hospital. The day had not gotten any better once she left Tsunade's office, if anything things had only gotten worse. She had been so distracted that one of the medics finally pulled her aside and told her it might be better if she just went home. "Stupid Naruto," she muttered under her breath.

"Aw don't be like that Sakura-chan." Her head whipped up to see him standing at the hospital entrance leaning against the wall.

"You!" Her eyes narrowed into small slits.

"Miss me Sakura-chan?" He barely finished the sentence before he had to dodge to miss Sakura's fist. She heard him laugh as he took off running through the village. She followed him closely as he leapt from roof to roof. This time she wasn't going to let him get away. The scenery changed from village roofs to tree tops as she followed him into the forest. She quickened her pace when she lost sight of him. That's when she came to a clearing in which Naruto stood in the center grinning at her, as if he had been waiting for her to catch up to him. All the anger and embarrassment Sakura had been feeling that day came out as she ran at Naruto and tackled him to the ground. She straddled the blonde, who lay on his back, and pulled back her fist ready to pummel his face into the ground. Before she could something soft and fragrant was shoved into her face.

"Naruto what the.." She tried to push the offending object out of her face to find out what it was. It was a bouquet of red roses.

"Happy anniversary Sakura-chan."

Sakura felt all her anger at the blue eyed boy melt away as she took the roses from his outstretched hands. She smiled softly to herself as she brought the beautiful bouquet to her face and breathed in deeply. She pulled it away quickly when she felt the boy shift beneath her. Her cheeks colored with embarrassment and she started to move off of him, but Naruto grabbed her waist and the next thing she knew she was the one beneath him.

"Naruto what are you doing!" Sakura squirmed in the grasp the blonde had on both her wrists. The roses lay unhurt a few inches from the couple.

"Happy anniversary Sakura." The missing –chan caused her to look at the blonde for the first time. He was smiling at her, but this one was different from before. The usual mischief in his eyes was replaced by something else. She quickly looked away her cheeks coloring again. Something she couldn't name or rather something she was afraid to name.

She sighed, irritated at herself for suddenly feeling so nervous. "Naruto why do you keep saying that? I already told you idiot we're not…" She broke off when she felt his hands cup her face. "Naruto what are you…" He captured her lips with his own. At first she was too stunned to move, but she quickly came to her senses and returned the kiss. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. He smiled against her lips when he felt her deepen the kiss. And just as quickly as it started the kiss ended when Naruto suddenly pulled away from her.

His face still inches from her own and both were panting heavily. He had that same smile on his face as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Today is the anniversary of the day I fell in love with you."

And then Sakura was alone the only evidence that the two had shared a moment was Sakura's swollen lips and the bouquet of red roses.

-------

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Naruto grumbled. The knocking at the door grew louder. Naruto reached the door and quickly threw it open. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Consider it payback for the last time." Naruto blinked at the pink haired girl in confusion. It had been a week since the last time he had seen her. Not since the day he had confessed his feelings for her. She had been avoiding him he was sure of it. He started regretting his decision to tell her. Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled at her sheepishly. "Eh Sakura-chan what brings you by so early?"

"Happy anniversary Naruto." Sakura watched as the meaning of her words sunk in and the blonde began to tremble. She quickly closed the small distance between them and smiled in satisfaction when she felt his arms snake around her and pull her closer to him. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. The week apart from him had been hell, but now she was sure of her feelings for him. Sakura opened her eyes when she felt him pull her away from him slightly. Blue eyes searched green and she knew when he smiled at her he had found what he had been looking for. It was the same emotion that she had seen in his eyes a week ago that she had been too afraid to name. Love.

Sakura reached out with both hands and placed them on either side of Naruto's face. She gently pulled his face towards her own. Before their lips met she stopped and a slight jolt of fear went through Naruto as he remembered the last time he thought she was going to kiss him. But Sakura only smiled and whispered against his lips.

"Today is the anniversary of the day I fell in love with you."

The End

-------

I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my other stories. It means a lot to me. Thanks again.


End file.
